The present invention relates to a drive for a machine, and more particularly to a drive train assembly which can perform multiple simultaneous outputs when driven by a single motor.
Machines which perform simultaneous operations on a work piece are known. One such machine includes a cutting ring having milling inserts mounted thereon, and a grinding wheel disposed eccentrically inside of the cutting ring. The milling ring and grinding wheel are driven at different respective speeds about a common axis of rotation by means of respective drive motors. Additionally, the grinding wheel can be driven to travel in an orbit inside of the cutting ring such that surface grinding is improved.
However, drives for such simultaneous operation machines exhibit certain shortcomings. One such shortcoming is the complexity in the drive train assembly. The drive train assembly may employ a complex planetary gear system to drive the individual machine operations. Such a planetary gear system is complex and noisy in operation. Further, the gear system is expensive to manufacture and difficult to convert to perform other machine operations.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a drive train assembly for a simultaneous operation machine which eliminates the above-described shortcomings. It would also be desirable to render the machine more compact in size and less costly to make.